Night of the Animatronic Rapist Beanie Bear-Bull
by palepawn1
Summary: This is a story about a man who was violated by a mechanical nightmare of a monster who tells his story in first-person perspective. The story is absolutely not for young kids or anyone who is sensitive to rape. You have been warned!


Night of the Animatronic

Rapist Beanie Bear-Bull

By: Paleknight

I remember the horror of that one dark and mental shattering experience that happened to me year ago around October.

The night at this restaurant I worked at that year before I was sent to the hospital and then quit after

that disturbing place from that thing. The thing that sang off key songs and made terrible

noises after it left the stage during closing time being shut-down. It stared off stage with

it's eyes glowing till the curtains closed shut concealing the beast behind. If I remember

correctly it had a name a name known as **Beanie the Bear-Bull**. Oh god what it has

done to me it did so many terrible things that not even bottles of alcoholic beverages

could not savor away.

It happened while I was during my rounds down the halls in the

kiddie's restaurant Beanie's Eatery. I searched around seeing if there was no one in there

and it was not being robbed like that one time when some poor foolish teen tried to take

cash out of the register. Walked some more around doing some more laps and rotations

inside of the building checking it out till everything was clear. I began to walk back to

the security room till my shift ends until suddenly I heard a noise of something falling

down. I turned around from the sound that came from the kitchen of this place, and

went to investigate. When I got there all I seen where pots and pans on the ground with

no one else around I shined the flashlight around the room looking to see if there was

someone around in there.

I took off my hat and wiped my forehead as sign of relief that it was

just kitchen-wares falling to the ground. I then turned to walk out of the kitchen and

noticed the curtains where open, and to my shock Beanie Bear-Bull was missing from

his spot. My eyes widened up as I knew something was very wrong making me think

there are robbers inside the restaurant. I then started to hear a familiar song sang on the

stage which came from behind a wooden door near the stage. Shaking after I gulped I

slowly walked over towards the door where the song was being sang, and putting my

right hand on the metal knob turning it slowly entering inside. I entered and seen Beanie

sitting on the hard-floor hearing the singing that song only it was more distorted when I

was looking at what he was doing. It looked like it was eating something, but there was no blood all I

heard was moaning sounds coming over there along with singing. Then it started to

moving it's hips forward on something which is kinda odd till I approached an seen what

Beanie was doing. My faced turned grim as Beanie was jerking off into a large cotton

sock which is kinda strange that he has a metal shaft. He stopped and his head jerked to

my direction with an evil perverted smile my way. Stepping back slowly as I knew what

he was planning to do which I didn't want at all so I turned around and ran to the door as

fast as I could. Quickly shutting it seeing a glimpse of the giant mechanical menace

running at the door slamming into his horns going through it inches from my head. My

eyes widened with fear as I took off and trip over a chair and quickly got up from the

slight delay.

I looked back seeing the door torn off it's hinges seeing the perverted

hybrid grinning looking to get a piece of my ass. I turned back running more and more

running into a room and hopefully able to hide I looked around seeing I was in the

costume room. I looked really fast and hide behind the nearest rack of costume trying to

blend into hiding. I heard Beanie coming into the room looking around the place with

his glowing red eyes with that disturbing smile he has making me feel unease. He did

eventually give up and turned around to the doorway leaving the room as he did I slowly

walked out from behind the rack of costumes carefully not making a noise if possible. I

went over to leave the door then suddenly with out warning his head popped out at a fast

speed like a whack-a-mole from a hole. I stopped stunned with fear slowly walking

backwards as Beanie's smile widens with perversion as the rest of his body emerged

entering the room slowly approaching me. I tried to turn around and run, but I was soon

tackled from behind my belly on the ground.

Try as I might I couldn't squirm or crawl away being held by the

animatronic's powerful steel hands by my hips. Beanie grabbed my pants and ripped

them off along with my briefs exposing my naked bare ass. I was scared to death to what

was about to happen feeling a cold, hard, rounded, object slowly being pushed into my

rectum. But I don't want to continue to tell you what has happened to me because it is

too traumatizing, and made me never view robotic animals the same way ever again. I

lay in this hospital bed my anus stretched out nearly having my intestines pulled outward

from the terrible ass pounding I received from Beanie Bear-Bull. Note and advice to

anyone working at food place with animatronics there never choose to work during the

night it never ends well. Plus I am now Beanie's lil bitch and forever ashamed!


End file.
